1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fan module, in particular, to a fan module with a fan unit fixed within a fan frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipation in electronic products such as servers is mostly achieved depending upon the operation of a plurality of fan units. The fan units are disposed in a fan frame, so as to constitute a fan module for providing strong cooling air flows. In most cases, the fan frame for supporting the fan module is secured to a bottom plate or a side plate of a chassis via screws, and the fan units are also secured to the fan frame via screws. When each of the fan units operates, the above portions connected by connecting pieces such as screws may vibrate and produce noises.
In order to overcome the noise problem, the damping effect of the assembled fan structure is the key point in the design stage. As for the fan damping design in the prior art, in order to improve the buffering effect of connecting portions between the fan units and the fan frame, elastic washers are disposed on the screws, so as to prevent the fan units from vibrating and generating noises due to being fixed via screws. However, since there are too many parts and the conventional securing manner is inconvenient for assembly and disassembly, the fan units cannot be easily assembled and disassembled, which affects the product production and maintenance efficiency. Moreover, since the elastic washers are directly contacted with the screws, they are easily abraded due to frequent assembly and disassembly of the screws.